


Research on the Current Whereabouts of Miss Sunny Baudelaire

by DWEmma



Series: Research on the Current Whereabouts of the Baudelaire Orphans [3]
Category: Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1254250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWEmma/pseuds/DWEmma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the summary of the notes made by Mr. Lemony Snicket over his research on the current whereabouts of Miss Sunny Baudelaire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Research on the Current Whereabouts of Miss Sunny Baudelaire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SegaBarrett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/gifts).



As for Sunny Baudelaire, she was actually the hardest of the three to locate. This is not because she was as nomadic as her brother; nomadic in this case, means teaching randomly distributed Jewish tweens. No, Sunny was difficult to track down since at the time that I last spotted her, she was a baby, and therefore I had no idea what she looked like as an adult. I spent years following leads of alleged Sunny Baudelaires, only to find that not only is this a surprisingly common name, finding a symphonic viola player, a pastry chef, a deep sea welder, a shark videographer, a hot air balloonist, and an archivist, but I also managed to track down some Suni Baudelaires and Sunny Beauregardes as well. When I finally tracked down the Sunny I was looking for, I found that her choice of employment was a logical conclusion to her childhood hobbies: She was a surgeon who operated on the Turbo Mandibular Joints of her patients, the joint that allows for biting. She restores the ability to bite to hundreds of people a year. She does so on the top of a very tall mountain that one must travel to through many forms of transportation: a boat, a train, a yak, your feet, the feet of someone else, and your hands. I personally tried to travel to see her directly, but I was unable to located the feet of someone else to help me make the penultimate part of the journey, but I did interview a few people who had just been to see her her. However, as Sunny wires their jaws together to facilitate the healing process, the answers to their questions sounded more like a series of unintelligible mumbles. Perhaps Violet or Klaus might have understood them, but I had the reduce myself to smiling and nodding. I did, however, understand the words “bite,” “teeth,” and “ouchy.” The way I verified that it was, in fact, the Sunny that I was seeking was that they all showed me the elaborate liquid diet cookbook that Sunny had written for her patients during their healing process. I paged through the tome, and all the recipes looked delicious, especially one for pureed puttanesca sauce.


End file.
